Nightmare
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: While Edward is out hunting Bella has a vivid nightmare. Carlisle comforts her. Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for sexual content. PART II ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle

Category: Angst/Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Eclipse

Summary: While Edward is out hunting Bella has a vivid nightmare. Carlisle comforts her.

A/N: I know this has been done before, but I'm writing it to get rid of my writer's block. I'm working on two, longer stories that I just can't seem to finish.

Edward had left on a hunting trip earlier in the day. I had begged him to stay because I was still having nightmares about him and Victoria. "I'm sorry Bella," he said, his black eyes apologetic. "I haven't hunted in over three weeks. I asked Carlisle to stay behind to watch over you while we're gone." With that he'd kissed me and vanished, along with everyone else except Carlisle.

To relax myself, I took a long, hot bath before going to bed. "Goodnight, Bella," Carlisle called from his office as I passed it.

"Goodnight, Carlisle," I said, although he wouldn't be going to asleep.

I prayed as I climbed into the large bed that I wouldn't be plagued by a nightmare tonight. I knew it wouldn't help.

_I screamed as Victoria lunged at Edward, and tore at his arm. "No! Edward!" I cried as his screams pierced through the dream. "Edward!" I watched in horror and agony as she ripped him apart. It felt like my heart was being shredded apart piece by piece. _

_I sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "No, please!" I cried, "Edward!" _

"Edward!"

"Bella?" I gasped, as I was finally pulled from the nightmare, and grabbed a hold of one of the cold stone arms that had been trying to wake me.

It had felt so real, so vivid, I sobbed as I tried to rid my memory of the dream. "Shh...It's okay," Carlisle's soft voice soothed, I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and buried my head in his chest as I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. "It was only a dream, everything's alright."

"It felt _so_ real, Carlisle," I cried as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Shh, I know," he said as he reached up and cupped my face in his hands. He wiped away the tears that slid down my cheeks with his thumb. "Are you alright?"

Although the pain hadn't lessoned in the slightest bit, I nodded and he started to slip away. "No!" I said, reaching out frantically to grab his arm. "Stay, please." He looked at me warily for a second before moving back over to the bed. I moved over as he climbed in beside me, and I wrapped my arms around him.

Carlisle lightly stroked my hair comfortingly. "You should try to sleep, Bella," he whispered.

"I don't want the nightmare to come back," I murmured.

"It won't," he assured and then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I don't know exactly why I did it. The only thing I knew was that I was desperate for release from my pain, and this was the only way I knew how to get it.

I reached up, my fingers gripping his blonde hair, as I guided his mouth toward mine and our lips met in quick, broken kiss.

"Bella," he sighed as I let go of him. I was lost in a haze of pain. My brain felt as if it was shutting down from the intensity of it, but somewhere in the fog I started noticing the sweet, intoxicating scent that was Carlisle.

"Please, Carlisle," I whispered, "I need it." He looked at me sadly before leaning down and capturing my lips. That thought sent a beacon of desire through me, a streak of light in the darkness. I whimpered against Carlisle's mouth, arching just slightly closer to him. I threaded my fingers in his hair a little tighter than before in a vain attempt to hold his lips to mine for longer than just a portion of a second.

My silent plea didn't have the desired affect. Carlisle stopped altogether, his mouth paused inches from mine. I looked up into his eyes, and saw them darken, the once soft golden turning almost black with yearning.

Then suddenly, he locked my lips to his in earnest. His tongue slid past my parted lips as he reached up to thread a hand through my hair, caressing my scalp soothingly.

The gentle fire that had started to ease the haze of pain raged into an inferno as I came alive in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled, turning him until his upper body was pressed against mine. Carlisle held his stance as he rolled on top of me, hovering lightly above me. He hesitated as I arched into him and I moaned in loss when he pulled back to look down at me, his breathing heavy.

"I didn't come in here for this," he laughed lightly.

My fingers laced into his pale hair. "I know," I breathed against his lips as I brought them back to mine. "Please Carlisle; just don't stop...please..."

He still resisted, pulling back to look at me again. He let his gaze travel between our bodies, looking at my nightdress that was visible from where the blanket had slid down. He trailed a cool finger over the line of my collarbone.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

He glanced back up. "Is this what you want, Bella? Is this what it'll take for your pain to go away?"

"Yes," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this with-"

I reached up to put my fingers over his lips, "what I need right now is to feel something pure, something that will take the pain of nearly losing Edward away."

It must've pained him to hear me say those words because his lips claimed mine as I closed my eyes, gently as he kissed me reverently, his hands holding my face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that were still there. I gave myself over to the rush of love and passion that Carlisle was showing me, forcing my mind to forget everything but the soft feel of his kisses, the sound of the barely audible groan he made as I opened my mouth for him.

It had worked. I was lost to him by the time he pulled away to run soft kisses over my jaw line and down my throat. My senses were surrounded by him, his scent, and his taste.

Carlisle paused to suck on the patch of skin over my pulse point and I moaned, arching my hips up to meet his. He groaned, shifting away from me a little, but I would have none of it. I reached down between us and tossed the blanket and sheets aside.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed my bare shoulder, moving the strap on my nightshirt aside so it dropped to my upper arm. He trailed his lips up to the curve of my neck as he pulled finally pulled me closer to him, his cold hands running up my back, making me shiver, my head falling back with a soft moan.

He reached up and traced a finger over my lips that I was sure were already swollen from his kisses.

Carlisle opened his mouth as of to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind as he leaned in and kissed me.

His lips once again trailed down my neck. He didn't stop there this time, but ventured over my collarbone and down to the V of my nightshirt, his tongue tracing the outline of the lace that decorated it. I was so caught up in the sensations he caused that I hardly noticed when he pulled down the straps of my nightshirt until I felt his cool breath against my exposed breasts.

A hot blush burned my cheeks and neck. It was my first instinct to reach and cover myself, and I would have, except the feeling of Carlisle leaning down to flick his tongue over my nipple caused my head to snap back against the pillow. My moan matched his as he took the tip of my breast all the way into his mouth.

Of their own accord, my fingers threaded into his hair, holding him against me. Heat rocketed through my whole body, pooling at my center as he caressed the neglected breast, his thumb rubbing over the hardened nipple. Instinctually, I opened my legs, and Carlisle settled between them as he continued to touch and kiss me. My hips met his, and I could feel him, hard, pressed against me.

"Carlisle," I gasped, and he stopped what he was doing to look up at me.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, please don't," I murmured, closing my eyes to enjoy the feel of him lying over me, although I felt none of his weight.

His eyes searched mine for a moment. "I can make your pain go away," he whispered, lowering his lips to my neck. "But you'd have to trust me. Do you trust me, Bella?"

I nodded with my eyes still closed.

He pulled at my nightshirt.

I moaned in loss when he rolled off of me, tugging my nightshirt all the way off, leaving me in nothing but my panties. I opened my eyes, and saw that Carlisle seemed to have gotten distracted from whatever he'd planned on doing, because he was just staring at me, his eyes running over my body.

I was about to say something when he leaned down, kissing my stomach, his tongue leaving a fire in its wake as it trailed back up to my breasts. I closed my eyes again and reached out to him, trying to pull him back on top me, but he resisted, mumbling something unintelligible against my flesh.

Carlisle's hand was gliding over my skin, past my stomach, down my thighs, and I shivered as his fingers brushed over the cotton of my panties. His lips traced their way up to my ear. His cool breath was heavy, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Then his hand slid underneath the lining of my panties.

His voice was a gentle reminder and I was thankful for it, because his touch was a shock. Instinctively my legs closed, but Carlisle whispered gently in my ear asking me to just relax and trust him.

Despite my sudden nervousness, I listened. I relaxed just as Carlisle had requested and was rewarded for the effort when feelings of decadent pleasure washed over me, rising from the place where he touched and shimmering outwards until I was awash in bliss.

"Oh Carlisle," I moaned, aching into his hand and tilting my head as his soft laughter tickled my neck.

"You like that, do you?" he asked as he continued to stroke and tease me, making my breath come out in short gasps.

"Oh, yes," I breathed.

Carlisle laughed harder, "It's a trick I use on Esme when she's worried about something." And even through my haze, I was able to enjoy the sound of his deep calming laugh.

Carlisle's hand made a sudden movement and my head whipped back against the pillow as I gasped out his name. My back arched and I reached up to grab Carlisle's shoulders. It was the most amazing feeling; wave after wave of pleasure wracked my entire body inside and out, leaving me shuddering even after my climax started to subside.

I'd been so tense with everything, but now I was totally relaxed. It was all gone, the pain, the worry, the fear. It had all drifted away from me and my body was left humming in contentment.

When I finally felt like I'd come back to earth I opened my eyes to see Carlisle looking down at me.

"Thank you," I said, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Do you want to stop now?" he asked softly.

"No," I whispered, running my hands down his back, watching as his eyes closed, feeling as his muscles tightened under my fingers.

I brought my hands to his neck and started undoing the buttons on his dress-shirt. I made quick work of them, slipping it off his shoulders than pulling the t-shirt that he wore under it over his head. I reached for his belt and caught my hand. "Let me," he said and I nearly protested when Carlisle rolled off the bed, but he was only gone for what felt like a fraction of a second.

I reached out and cupped Carlisle's arousal that strained against the silk boxers that he still wore, and I shivered when he kissed me, growling against my lips. Feeling encouraged, I slipped my hand past the material. I ran my fingers over the ridges and contours of his erection as I looked up at him to see what affect my exploration was having on him. I wanted him to feel the same pleasure I had when he'd touched me. His head fell to my shoulder and I could feel his heavy breathing against my neck, making me shiver again. His hips thrust forward and I loved the feel of him as he pushed himself against my open palm. His body was so very different from Edward's. I was shocked to find that his skin there was soft as silk; sliding easily against my 

hand as I stroked him, yet underneath he was hard as stone and the contrast of the two was intriguing. Just when I was starting to enjoy myself he grabbed my hand, stopping me from discovering what his low moans could lead to.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, and tired not cry at the tenderness in his voice. Even though it was obvious he was so far gone in desire, he was still willing to stop if I wanted to.

Carlisle reached down to slide my panties off, and I tried not blush again as his cold hands moved down my legs, leaving my completely bare to his soft gaze. Then he slid his boxers off and I couldn't help but blush as I looked at him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, watching me.

I nodded and his fingers found me again, only now they were sliding into me. I pushed my hips against his hand as his fingers created a different ache than they had before. He stroked in and out, stretching me, and I found myself wanting something more.

He shifted, and I gasped softly when I felt him press against my centre. I moved my legs even farther apart as he slid into me, stretching and filling me to the point of near pain. Carlisle stopped after a moment, and brought his head up to look at me. He was silent for a long moment, and then he leaned back down to rest his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," he rasped, and then kissed me deeply before I could reply.

I gave a muffled moan of pleasure as his hips pulled back. My nails sunk sharply into his upper arms. Carlisle didn't stop kissing me, and his hand slid between our bodies, finding the spot that he'd paid such close attention to earlier.

I started moaning from it, responding to his touch, moving my hips slightly against his.

When I moaned loudly, Carlisle moved his hand away from my clit to grip my hip, and before I could register the loss, he pulled out and pushed back in. I gave a sharp gasp, and he did it again, making my head fall back against the pillow. My body arched with desire, my arms reaching around to his back to bring his body completely against mine as my legs wrapped around his waist.

He thrust into me harder and we finally tumbled off the edge.

It took me a long time to find my breath. Carlisle rolled off me after a moment, and then pulled me to him. My head rested on his chest as I listened to soft sound of his rhythmic breathing, and my legs were draped partially across his, tangled in the white sheets.

"Are you alright now?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yes," I replied, this time it wasn't a lie.

"You should sleep now," he said. I looked up at him frighteningly; the only way the nightmares stayed away was when I had someone there.

Carlisle smiled softly, "I'm not going anywhere." I closed my eyes in relief, sucking in a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

**A/N: I might do a part II, let me know if you guys want it! (It'll be Bella/Carlisle again).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

**Part II**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle

Category: Angst/Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Eclipse

Summary: It's the second night Edward's gone and Bella still can't shake the nightmares.

A/N: Here's the second part that you all asked for!

Fighting tears, I threw the sheet off myself and sat up. Taking long deep breaths, I chanted, "it's only a dream," over and over in my head. It didn't work; the pain was still there, tearing at me.

Sucking in a shaky breath, I stood and opened the door. It took me only a few steps to get to his office door and I stood in the doorway, tears pouring down my face as his golden eyes lifted from the book he'd been reading. "Bella," he whispered, his eyes softening as he closed the book.

He stood and I moved over to him, wrapping my arms around him and feeling the pain lesson slightly as I breathed in his sweet scent.

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly as he laid one hand on the back of my head and the other on my waist. I nodded. "Do you want me to come and lay down with you?"

I looked up into his golden eyes and searched them before pushing myself up and pressing my lips to his.

It took Carlisle a moment to respond, though he didn't pull away. He threaded his hand that was already on my head into my hair as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. Carlisle opened his mouth for me, his cold tongue meeting mine.

He pulled away then and left me gasping for breath. "This could get awkward," he said, his voice velvet and soft as he ran his hands soothingly up and down my back.

I shivered at the touch. "Please," I whispered, "this is only way I know how to make them stop." I looked up into his eyes and saw that they had already darkened.

He leaned down and placed soft kisses on my cheeks, dodging my mouth when I tried to kiss him again. He laughed lightly when I finally reached up and caught his head, holding it still and slanting his mouth over mine. Carlisle sighed into the kiss and deepened it.

I ran my hands under his t-shirt and up his back, dragging my fingernails lightly across his shoulders and down his chest. Then I grasped the bottom of the shirt and tugged it upwards. 

Carlisle broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and then he claimed my lips again, thrusting his cold tongue deeply into my mouth.

I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped me when I felt one of his hands slip beneath my shirt and slide to my stomach. He drew small, meaningless patterns with his fingertips as his hand inched up toward my breasts. I leaned away from him, reaching down and pulling my own shirt over my head, and dropping it behind me. Carlisle reached around my back and snapped my bra open, pushing the straps down my arms.

His hands found my breasts, cupping them gently and running his thumbs over my hardened nipples. I drew in a sharp breath and rocked my hips against him.

"Bella," Carlisle breathed against my skin. His lips trailed down my neck and over my pulse-point. He gently licked his way along until he reached the top of my breasts. I whimpered helplessly and arched my back, trying to draw his mouth to where I wanted it. Carlisle smiled against my skin and quickly obliged, his cool lips closing over my nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

I arched my back again, allowing my weight to rest on Carlisle's arm that was around my waist. My breath was coming in short gasps as I laced my fingers into his blonde hair. I moaned loudly as his mouth trailed a path between my breasts, giving each the same treatment.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore he pushed me away and got on his knees, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my stomach. His lips left soft little kisses all over my abdomen. Then he slowly brought one hand around to the front of my pyjama shorts and his dark eyes rose to meet mine.

I nodded slightly and he slipped his hands under the waistband. I shivered a little when I felt his hands sliding them and my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

Carlisle stood up slowly to face me, making sure his body touched mine the whole time. When he was standing in front of me, I slid my arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled me as close to him as he could.

My hands ran gently down his marble chest and I stopped at the button on his pants. I moved my lips softly over his neck and down across his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat when I unfastened his pants and tugged them over his hips. When they pooled at his ankles he quickly kicked them off.

I ran my fingers lightly over the bulge in his boxers. Carlisle growled and thrust his hips into my hand. I grinned up at him when I felt his reaction and did it again.

"Bella," Carlisle moaned breathlessly. Then his hands pressed lightly on my shoulders and urged me down to the floor. I leaned back and Carlisle covered my body with his. His lips touched mine gently, just briefly, beginning a slow series of soft sweet kisses, each a little deeper and 

lasting a little longer than the last. We kissed that way for a while, Carlisle's hands running up and down my body while I writhed beneath him.

Then he trailed his lips across my face and down my neck. His mouth continued its exploration of my neck and shoulders, following the path his fingertips were laying out. He moved down and placed a kiss on my left nipple before running his tongue around it. This elicited a deep groan from my throat. At the sound Carlisle took my nipple into his mouth and thrust his hips against mine. We moaned in unison at the contact.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand the way he was making me feel, his mouth left my breast and started a slow path down my stomach. When his cool breath blew across my damp curls I tensed slightly. Carlisle caught my move easily and his eyes sought out mine. I watched him for a minute. Then I bit my lip and closed my eyes, my hips arching slightly. Carlisle smiled and lowered his head to place chaste kisses down the inside of one of my thighs. He then moved back up the inside of the other thigh and placed a gentle kiss on my centre.

I moaned when I felt his lips on me. Then he stuck his tongue out and caressed me. I whimpered and my fingers laced into his hair. The waves of pleasure were swirling all through me and I couldn't keep myself still. My hips were rocking gently against his face in time with his tongue on my sensitive flesh. I cried out when I felt him slip two cold fingers in me and gently start to pump them in and out. His tongue danced around my clit, but never quite touching it.

I bucked hard against him. I could feel the first tremors of my orgasm approaching and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. The sensations that started in my clit and spread outward were becoming too much for me to bear and I heard my own voice as though from very far away, begging him. He suddenly sucked my clit into his mouth and ran his tongue around it, still pushing his fingers into me. White-hot lightening flashed throughout my body and I arched my back up. Carlisle continued his actions, only raising his eyes to watch as my body tensed and convulsed around him. My breath escaped me in a series of helpless whimpers and sighs.

"Mmm, you're beautiful, Bella," Carlisle whispered, climbing slowly back up my body. Carlisle brushed my hair back from my forehead and bent in to kiss me gently on the mouth. I slid my hands down his back and under the boxers he wore.

I could feel him against me and couldn't wait to get rid of the last barrier that separated us. I shoved at them impatiently and Carlisle chuckled against my lips, moving his own hands down to help me. Together we managed to rid him of the garment and then I pulled him down onto me and wrapped my arms tightly around him. Carlisle's lips again found mine and he kissed me deeply. He settled himself between my spread legs and I rocked my hips against him.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss as he let out a low moan and then bent back down, capturing my lips with his as he started to push slowly into me.

Then, after a slight pause, he allowed himself to settle fully into me. "Move, Carlisle," I whispered. "Please."

He nodded back and lowered his head to kiss me again as he began to move slowly inside me. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into me. His fingers laced into my hair at the side of my head and he was kissing me softly with each thrust of his hips. I moved my hips against him a little faster. Carlisle groaned loudly and thrust into me a little harder and a little faster.

I met his thrusts with my own, knowing that he was close. I watched as his beautiful face twisted into a grimace that almost looked like pain. Then he gave a few sharp, uneven thrusts.

He moaned my name as his climax overtook him. Finally he collapsed and rolled onto the floor. "Bella?" he asked after a few seconds, his breathing normal. He turned his head to look at me. "Did you-?"

I knew what he was asking. I shook my head lightly; I still hadn't completely caught my breath.

"I'm sorry," he said, rolling onto his side. "Do you want me to...?" He trailed his hand up my leg, stopping at my thigh. I started trembling, already so close that it wouldn't take much more.

I nodded again, biting my lip as his hand slid between my legs. "_Oh Carlisle_," I moaned the second his fingers touched my clit. I arched my body towards his. He leaned in and kissed me as his hand started moving faster.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I felt it start building up, the tightening and heat getting stronger and stronger...Then he stopped suddenly and my eyes flew open.

"Sorry," he grinned, flashing his brilliant teeth.

I was just about to open my mouth to say something, but that thought left me, along with what I was about to say when he sank two fingers into me. His thumb ran across by clit as his fingers thrust against my G-spot.

I cried out, my muscles tensing, lifting my body from the floor as wave after wave of intense pleasure flowed through me. Carlisle kept moving his hand at the same speed and it took several seconds before the orgasm subsided.

My legs gave out and I collapsed, falling the few inches to the floor, as I gasped for breath.

Carlisle waited until I caught my breath before standing and offering me his hand. I took it and he effortlessly pulled me to my feet. Then he collected our clothes, handing me mine and slipping into his pants. "Edward will be back soon," he said as he pulled his shirt on. "It's almost morning."

"Thank you," I said, my eyes holding his gaze.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said moving over to embrace me. He pulled away after a second and I turned, walking towards the doorway. "Sleep well, Bella."

My hand on the doorframe, I turned and smiled gratefully at Carlisle before returning to bed.


End file.
